


A Welcome Surprise

by maybege



Series: The Trip Of A Lifetime [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: A day full of surprises.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: The Trip Of A Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful holiday time! This is, once again, based on a request by the wonderful @huliabitch (it kind of ran away with me, I'm sorry!). As always, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content, semi-public sex, car sex, vaginal fingering, oral sex (f + m receiving), choking, facefucking, dirty talk, slight degradation, praise kink, fluff, also a very important conversation about consent

“What’s wrong?”

You straightened up as Paz took an exit that led you off the highway and immediately catapulted you into the rural landscapes you had seen on some of the attraction signs on the side of the road.

It was a few hours after your lunch break and, therefore, way too early for him to pull off the road. Usually you got a couple hours of driving in before you would even consider to stop for the night and since Paz had every little route planned you doubted that you were already at the goal for today.

Paz chuckled, “I have … a surprise planned for you, love,” he explained, “Din recommend this little town. It’s supposed to be really pretty and I thought we deserved a nice break, don’t you think?”

“When did you plan all this?” you looked at him incredulously. Your heart was beating fast in your chest, excitement stirring in your blood, “Did you really plan this … for me?”

“Last night,” he confessed, “Also, I, um, I made a reservation for dinner tonight,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “You know, like a date. If you want. With me.”

“ _Tonight_?”

“Why do you sound so panicked? I, um, I thought you liked to go out with me,” his voice trailed off. The huge man next to you seemed so small it was almost comical if it was not so freaking _adorable_.

“I – I don’t have anything nice to wear for dinner, Paz,” you replied, dread settling in your stomach. Your eyes fell to your legs. You could hardly go out with him only wearing an oversized sweater and some leggings. Especially if it was a place where you needed to make a reservation.

Oh, stars you could see Paz’ disappointment when you had to wear your fancy pyjamas to a five-star restaurant because nothing else was clean enough.

“Doesn’t matter what you wear, I still want to take you out on a date,” he said.

The car stopped in front of a traffic light. You shook your head with a smile, your heart warming at the softness in his tone. “It’s not about that – I want to wear something fancy for our first date, Paz. Especially if you made a reservation.”

He hummed as if that thought had not yet crossed his mind. And maybe it hadn’t. “Hm, I am sure we will get to go shopping before that. Now that I am thinking about it, I might need a new dress shirt as well.”

You laughed, your hand falling on his knee and he grinned. Happy silence ensued as you passed the first few houses on what you presumed to be the main street of the little town.

As he drove further and further, you spotted a large lake through the trees and you got excited. It looked so pretty here!

He pulled the car in front of a big house with an even bigger driveway.

“Is this it?” you asked, surprised at how big it was.

“No, we only need to pick up the key,” Paz explained before jumping out of the truck. You followed suit, happy to move your legs a little bit.

The air was fresh but the sun warmed your skin. You could hear the cars from far away but they were overshadowed by the lapping of the water on the shore and the distance calls of birds in the trees.

By all definitions of the word: it was serene.

An older woman came out of the house, hurrying down the steps with a large smile. She looked like she belonged in a picture with Jackie Kennedy or something equally as glamourous. You wondered what had been here before: the house or the woman.

“Mr. Vizsla?” she asked, walking towards the two of you. She was wearing a very nice millennial pink two piece, had her hair neatly arranged and you immediately felt underdressed in your comfortable car clothes.

She was older now that she got closer. She had that friendly grandmother vibe around her that made you feel comfortable.

“You must be Mrs. Miller,” he greeted the older woman, “I am here to pick up the key for the cottage?”

“Oh, it is so nice. We prepared the guest cottage for you just this morning, it is just a little drive down that road. Give me second, dear, Willie will have the key ready for you – ah, there he his!”

Willie, who you assumed to be Mr. Miller, jingled the keys in his hands, smiling broadly at the two of you. Paz walked towards the older man, quickly being wrapped into a conversation about the tire system of his truck or something …

“If I may say, you make a wonderful couple, very pleasing to look at,” Mrs. Miller complimented you, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Uh, thank you,” you mumbled, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks.

“It is always so nice to see young love!” the older woman continued, “This little town is often used as a romantic getaway, it was so nice of your partner to arrange this – was it a surprise?”

“Yes, yes it was,” you smiled, “Speaking of surprises, he actually booked a table for dinner tonight and I don’t have anything to wear, can you recommend any good shops around here?”

“Oh, that almost sounds like my Willie! Took me all the way to Chicago once but did not tell me we would go the opera,” she shook her head good willingly, “There are a few nice boutiques on the main street. I am sure you will find something there.”

You nodded, happy with the recommendation and the plan to make some purchases. Maybe Paz would let you borrow the car? You could get a nice dress, maybe even something more … intimate as a surprise later?

Mrs. Miller kept talking and you felt guilty when all you could think about was him. You watched as Paz talked to the older man, his eyes meeting yours and he smiled – genuinely _smiled_. The large man came back, keys in hands and a twinkle in his eyes as he watched you.

“I need to run into town and make some errands,” he said as he jogged back to you, “I know you wanted to buy some clothes, do you want to go right now or drive to the cottage first?”

You pondered his question. “Town first,” you decided, “Then we don’t have to leave so soon once were settled in the house.”

“Oh, I won’t hold you young ones up then,” Mrs. Miller said, waving you two off, “If you need anything you know where to find us.”

You waved the nice woman goodbye, climbing back into the seat that was now yours just as Paz opened the driver’s door on his side.

He turned the key in the ignition, “Ready, love?” he asked,

You grinned, “Absolutely.”

*

Hours later you were not so sure anymore.

You turned in the mirror, trying to view your body this and that way. The fabric felt soft against your skin but you were not so sure about his reaction. The dark green dress you were supposed to wear on the date was laid out outside on the bed meaning that you had to walk by Paz wearing nothing but this.

You still questioned the self-confidence that had gripped you as you had spotted the lingerie set.

It was dark blue, his favourite colour which was why you had noticed it in the first place, and consisted thin see-through lace that was polka dotted all over. It had a bra, panties and garter belts included in the set.

You had felt forbidden when you had felt the fabric between your fingertips. Well, and since that set had been _exactly_ in your size – how could you have possible resisted?

But now, seeing yourself in the mirror, you wondered if Paz would like it as much as you did. _Why wouldn’t he_ , your brain asked just as another voice on your head asked, _why would he?_

You had taken the longest shower of your life, styled your hair, done your makeup. You were, by all means, ready to get completely dressed and you knew that it was not long before you needed to leave anyway.

 _Just get it over with_ , you took a deep breath. If he did not like it he would at least have the sense to not say it to your face.

Determined to not let your own insecurities get you down, you opened the bath room door and walked to the bed. You had laid your dark green dress out there; more than grateful for the flared skirt that would be hitting your knees and keep you warm in the cool night air.

Paz was standing by the glass doors that led out onto the patio, right by the water. He seemed to straighten his tie in his reflection in the windows and you smiled.

It felt unusual to walk with the garters but the more steps you took the sexier you felt. Maybe it was not about _needing_ confidence to wear them but about _having_ confidence when you wore them?

You bend over a little, lost in your thoughts as you picked up your dress. Until you felt a large presence behind you.

“What are you wearing?”

You heart started to beat faster. _Shit, shit shit._ What if you had presumed too much? What if all of this had been wasted?

You turned around, your chest brushing against his as he crowded you against the bed. Paz’ face was unreadable and your heart skipped a beat at how _good_ he looked. The crisp white shirt, the black pants, the way the tie seemed way too small for his torso.

“I – um, don’t you like it?” you asked, grasping for the last straws of confidence that seemed to have left you at that very moment, “I – I bought it for tonight. For the, uh, date.”

Big hands grabbed your ass, kneading the soft flesh and you could feel his breath on the side of your neck as his lips brushed the sensitive skin there. You hummed, relaxing into him. This was certainly not a bad reaction. Rather the opposite.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous, love,” he murmured and kissed your shoulder. You giggled as his stubbled tickled your skin, tilting your head to the side to give him more access. He kissed you more, his teeth grazing your skin just as a spank landed on your ass and you jumped in his arms.

“Will you turn around for me, love?”

You did and, in a boost of inspiration, decided to flatten your torso against the bed, effectively bending down in front of him. Your ass brushed against his pants and you swore you felt him twitch.

“Kriffin’ gorgeous,” he mumbled behind you, grinding against you and you smiled.

“I am happy you like it,” you whispered, pushing back against him, “You can take it off tonight.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” he leant over you, the buttons of his shirt feeling cold against the skin of your back, his zipper digging into your ass just as you felt a very prominent bulge against you. Your heart skipped a beat.

“You down for a little … _playing_ tonight?” he asked, his hand smoothing down your side to grab a cheek of your butt, squeezing it.

“Uh-huh,” you nodded as his nose dragged along your cheek. He had put on a little cologne and you closed your eyes, breathing in his scent.

“Interesting,” he murmured, his finger slipping between your skin and your panties. You had pulled them on over your garters, deeming it more practical for any bathroom situation but now Paz seemed to find that the most interesting of all. “Will you take them off for me?”

“What … now?” you asked him astonished, “But we are leaving in five minutes.”

“Exactly,” he breathed, straightening up again and stepping away from you, “Your dress is long enough, isn’t it? And imagining you all naked under these pretty clothes and only I will know,” he rubbed his stubble, wetting his lips as he gazed at you, “kriff, love, I’ll hardly be able to keep my hands off you.”

You stood up, your eyes falling to the dress. He was right. The hem was more than long enough. No one would be none the wiser if you just … _didn’t_ wear panties this once.

“You don’t have to do this,” Paz said as he saw your hesitation, “It was just a suggestion and I will more than enjoy it to undress you tonight.”

“No, I,” you swallowed, “I think I would like to try it.”

And so, you slipped on your dress, making sure that it really fell below your knees, before you buried your hands beneath the fabric and shimmied out of your panties. Paz watched you silently, biting his lip and not so subtly adjusting himself.

You dropped the dark blue lace on the end of the bed, sending him a wink.

Then, you turned around to check yourself one last time in the mirror.

The skirt of the dress played around your legs and even though you technically knew that no one would be able to see a difference, you _felt_ a difference. Paz appeared behind you, his lips dropping kisses onto the skin that was not covered by your dress.

“You look perfect,” he murmured, meeting your eyes in the reflection, “I am so lucky, love.”

I am lucky you wanted to reply but you only managed a weak smile, your body thrumming with excitement and arousal.

Taking your hand in his, Paz led you to the car. The truck looked a lot cleaner now that it was not packed fill with all the bags and supplies for the road trip.

It felt like a real date.

The drive into town was silent.

Your excitement did not die down as you passed the time with watching the streetlights pass as Paz followed the GPS’ instructions. Sometimes, he raised your hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there that made you smile. The local radio droned on through the speakers, some oldies playing quietly in the background, but you would not have it any other way.

This did not feel like a first date. This felt like you had done this forever.

The restaurant he took you to was by the shore on the other side of the lake. You could see the string lights on the terrace from far away and even as the car quieted beneath you on the empty parking lot, none of you made a move to step outside.

You turned to him, “So …”

He turned to you so rapidly you gasped in surprise when his lips met yours. The parking lot was dark and so no one would be able to see how he pulled you into his lap unless they would be standing right beside the car.

“Fuckin’ love you,” he growled, nipping at your bottom lip, “Such a good girl for me. How am I supposed to – to get through this evening without taking you right there on the table or coming in my pants like a school boy?”

“It’s no one’s fault but your own,” you answered breathlessly, feeling how his fingers ran from your knee to the inside of your thigh and … _higher_.

“You are right,” he murmured, mouthing at your neck just as one finger brushed your wet folds, “You are so right, my love.”

Your heart stuttered as he called you that. My love. _His love_. Were you that for him?

Slowly he pushed a finger inside of you and you gasped, “Paz P-people could see ...!”

“We both know they couldn’t,” he rasped against you, mouthing at your neck while he worked his finger deeper, his thumb brushing over your clit, “This parking lot is empty and I – kriff, I want to feel you come around my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

You keened, your thighs tensing as you tried to either get away from his fingers or closer to them – you were not sure. A second finger pushed inside you, stretching you out further and you were sure you must be dripping down his wrist you felt _that_ wet.

“Come for me, love,” he whispered, the windows of the car fogging up from the heat of your bodies, “Please.”

That was all it took. His words and a crook of his fingers inside you and you were just a puddle in his arms as you felt your walls contracting around his thick digits.

“What a start to a date,” you tried to catch your breath, “Is that how you start all your first dates?”

“No,” he chuckled, handing you a tissue so you could clean up, “Just the ones I lo- _like_. The ones I like.”

You smiled, pecking his lips before climbing off his lap. Immediately, you missed his body heat. Paz left the car first walking around to your side and affording you a few seconds to just gather yourself.

“C’mon,” he grinned, opening the car door for you, “Let’s get started, hm?”

*

You gasped as the door slammed shut behind you and your back was immediately pressed against it. With how the doorknob was digging into your lower back you were sure you would have a bruise there tomorrow.

Large hands roamed over your body, under your dress, dipping into the wetness between your thighs. Paz’ mouth was everywhere all at once. Your lips, your jaw, your neck, your shoulder. You could hardly breathe with how often your breath hitched in your throat when he explored an especially sensitive spot.

His hands wandered to your back pulling the zipper down and you were quick to step out of the garment, leaving you in only your garters and bra pressed against the door.

“Here’s what we’re going to do, love,” he rumbled, “I am going to fuck this pretty little face and come all over these fuckin’ perfect tits. Then, I am going eat you out while you are still in this,” he snapped the string of the garter against your thigh and you gasped, your knees buckling, “And then,” he chuckled, “ _Then_ I am going to sit you on my cock and you will stay there until I say otherwise, understood?”

“Yes,” you nodded, baring your throat for him to kiss.

“Good girl.”

He pushed you to your knees and you happily followed. You looked up at him with wide eyes, watching as he freed his cock. He held himself in your hand, pressing the tip of his cock against your closed lips, your cheeks, wetting your face with the beading precum. Stars, you wanted him.

As soon as you opened your mouth for him, he proceeded to fuck your face with your back pressed against the door. It was slightly uncomfortable but the way his eyes looked hungrily over you made more than up for it.

His hands held onto the back of your head, serving to keep you from hitting the hard wood of the door but also to push and pull you onto his cock. He was rougher than usual, seemingly letting go of some of his restraints and you loved it. Your makeup must be smeared all over your face by now and you were sure your lipstick was completely gone as well.

“Look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he panted, “kriff, should have done that earlier. Are you touching yourself? Oh, you are, desperate little thing, aren’t you?”

You whined at his words, your mouth full of his cock as your hands slipped between your naked thighs. You tried to nod around him, blinking through the tears to look at him.

Paz pushed so far into you, your nose pressed against the curls just as your head dug against his knuckles.

“You are doing so good for me, pretty one,” he groaned, “So good … Real good for me …”

You breathed through your nose, focussing on relaxing your throat around him and allowing him in deeper. He ground against you, slipping even further down your throat and you gagged. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you choked on him.

Immediately he pulled out completely, a string of saliva connecting your bottom lip to tis shaft as you caught your breath.

“Again?” he asked.

You nodded, opening your mouth wide.

He thrust inside your mouth again until you gagged around him. He groaned, allowing himself to rest there for just a second before pulling out again. He repeated it again and again until you felt your jaw become sore but stars if you did not want to please him. You wanted to hear him moan and groan like that while your throat constricted around him. You wanted him to call you his good girl again.

You saw how the muscles in his belly twitched, heard how his breathing got more and more laboured while he ceased the dirty talk. You knew that it was a good sign when he was quiet. Because he was too entranced in the pleasure _you_ provided him.

Paz pulled out of your mouth.

“Look at you, my good little slut,” he murmured as he pumped his shaft in front of your face. Greedily you leant forward to lick at the tip, not read to give up tasting him all together.

“Letting me fuck your throat like that,” he moaned, throwing his head back just as his hand sped up, “Good girl.”

His come spilled all over your cleavage and even the lace of your bra. It felt hot against the cold air and as more and more ropes dried on your skin, you felt him calm down above you.

Paz leant his head against the door, looking down at you. Almost shielding you from everything else, it seemed, at that moment.

There was a feeling in his eyes that you hoped to describe as love but you did not allow yourself to be that hopeful.

“Let’s get you to the bed, hm?” he helped you up tenderly, keeping your hand in his, “Want you to be comfortable.”

The large king size bed was the main attraction in the whole cottage and you were sure that it would ruin you for any other bed afterwards. The blankets were thick and soft and fluffy and there so many pillows on there it felt like it was covering half the bed.

You came to stand in front of the bed, Paz pressed against your back. You noticed that he was still almost completely dressed while you were down to half your underwear.

His arms wrapped around your waist from behind and you leant your head against him, enjoying this simple moment.

“They have a fireplace,” he commented, almost completely detached. You hummed in acknowledgement, laying your hands on top of his, interlacing your fingers.

“Do you want to try it?” you asked quietly and Paz hummed in agreement.

He made a fire in the fireplace – much quicker than you had expected – and suddenly everything was cast in a golden glow that made it seem like you were in a movie. But this was not a movie.

This was your real life.

And Paz was here, a hunger in his eyes as he crowded you against the bed until you had no other possibility than to climb onto it.

“Spread your legs,” he growled and you did as he told you, the cold air making you shudder as it met your folds.

With your back pressed against the bed, he went down on his knees. His hands fell onto your thighs, spreading them even further and he leant down, a wolfish grin on his face. Without preamble, his tongue flicked over your clit, dipping between your folds, his teeth slightly grazing your lips.

“Damn it, all I could think about was how you’d taste so much better than dessert,” he growled, his voice feeling like it was vibrating inside you, “and I was right.”

“Paz …”

“Fuckin’ perfect,” his hot breath washed over your folds, your thighs quivering as he spread you with his thumbs, “So smart and funny and lovely,” he rumbled, pressing a kiss to your clit that made your back arch, “And all mine.”

You gasped as the tip of his tongue pressed against your clit, drawing a circle around it. “Aren’t you?” he asked, dark eyes finding yours and seeing him between your legs only made you wetter. “Aren’t you my good girl?”

“Yes,” you answered breathlessly. Looking at him was too much and so you looked up at the ceiling, focusing on not coming too soon.

“Tell me. Tell me you’re my good girl.”

“I –“. you gasped as he opened his mouth against you, his tongue licking a broad stripe across your folds, “I’m your good girl, Paz, only – only yours, I promise”

“Good girl,” he hummed before sucking your clit in his mouth.

Your orgasm overwhelmed you.

You were faintly aware of your shout sounding through the room, of Paz’ tightening his hands around your thighs and pinning them to the bed, of you thrashing in his arms as he drank up everything you seemed to be able to give.

But he did not stop there.

No, even as you calmed down, he seemed to heighten his advances even more. His fingers dipped inside your dripping cunt, his tongue drew patterns around your clit and you whined, trying to escape the pleasure.

“C’mon, be a good girl,” he encouraged you, holding you even tighter, “Let me make you come, I know you’ve got it in you.”

“Too much,” you gasped, “I – don’t think I can – not again.”

Paz shook his head against you, “Never too much, you can take it, love, I _know_ you can.”

His movements softened though.

They became slow and steady, working you softly towards a new edge and before you could blink you had fallen over the it again. Your vision blurred for a moment with how much pleasure you were feeling and shuddered as Paz licked your juices up, careful not too overstimulate you too much.

Out of breath, you rested on the bed, feeling like melting into the blanket. Your muscles were completely relaxed and you smiled as he kissed his way up your belly, to your breasts, to your mouth.

He grinned at you, proud of himself. “Good?” he asked, nipping at your chest, his lips brushing over the delicate lace of your bra.

“Very good,” you mumbled, reaching your arms out to wrap around his neck, “my legs feel like noodles.”

“Ready for the last step of the promise?” he asked, kissing you softly, a dark twinkle in his eyes.

You frowned, having to remember what exactly he had told you again.

_“Then I am going to sit you on my cock and you will stay there until I say otherwise, understood?”_

You winced at the thought. Everything in you protesting to any sort of intimacy.

“I – I don’t think I am up for more,” you admitted, immediately rushing out an apology, “I am sorry I thought I was and then I am not and –“

“Hey,” he softly interrupted you, his brows furrowed as if he was confused, “Why are you apologizing, love? You don’t feel up to it and that is perfectly fine.”

“Yeah but you –“

“I got to come first tonight,” he reminded you, “And even if I hadn’t, you don’t feel up to it and that is the end of all discussion, okay?” his hand pulled you into his chest, “Don’t ever hesitate to tell me that, okay? _Never_.”

You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and closing your eyes in content. Was this what it felt like to feel loved?

“Okay,” you whispered, then, more quietly, “Okay.”

His lips pressed against the top of your head and he pulled you closer.

“So how about we watch movies and eat candy until we feel sick and watch the sunrise?” Paz suggested and you nodded hesitantly, still feeling a little … weird.

But Paz did not miss a beat. He opened the doors to the shore, the cold night air seeping in and you yelped, dragging the blanket over your body. A gust of wind stirred the ashes in the fire and the curtains fluttered high in the air.

Quickly Paz shut the doors again looking apologetically to you, “I’m sorry, love,” he muttered, “I – uh, it might have felt better in my head.”

“I’m still up for movies and candies though,” you suggested even though it sounded more like a question. You were not ready for the evening to end yet and Paz seemed to feel the same.

He smiled relieved and there was that soft look in his eyes that made you giddy. With shaking legs, you stood up, starting to fiddle with the buttons of your garters. You wanted to be comfortable when settling for the night and no matter how sexy you felt in them, they were not the most comfortable clothes to sleep in. You cursed under your breath as the tiny hooks escaped your fingertips, your hands too shaky to deal with them.

A shadow fell over you and you looked up, seeing Paz standing in front of you, so close that the fabric of his shirt brushed against your belly. Without saying a word, he knelt down in front of you, his fingers taking over for yours and his eyes set on the task at hand.

Your heart warmed.

“There,” he murmured, the garment falling away from your legs and breathed deeply. He pressed a kiss toy our navel and you felt your cheeks warm at how intimate this was. It was by far not the first time you were bare in front of him but it felt like the first time where it would decidedly not to lead to anything more.

He stood up slowly, his eyes raking over your form. You watched as his hands drifted to the buttons of his dress shirt, slowly revealing more and more skin that your eyes ate up readily. He shrugged it off his broad shoulders before gently draping it over yours. You watched the cation curiously, the fabric, still warm from his body, brushing against your skin.

You slipped your arms through the sleeves, letting him fold up the sleeves so your hands were free.

“After I saw you in my sweater,” he explained, his hands closing some of the buttons, “I’ve always wanted to see you like this.”

You smiled, leaning against him. “It’s comfortable,” you whispered, your hands pushing his pants down. Which, to be fair, was not a feat since it was still only hanging around his hips. “I might just fall asleep in this.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he joked, stepping out of the pile of clothes, following you into the bed while he fished the remote off the bedside table.

The mattress shook as he let himself fall next to you. You smiled drowsily at how he filled out the bed, how you felt his body heat close to yours, how his whole side brushed against you.

Without saying a word, he pulled you against his chest, switching on the TV as you tried to stay awake during what seemed to be a re-run of _Hangover_. You felt his chest shake when he chuckled at a funny scene and you did not even pretend anymore that you were watching with him. You buried your face in his chest and closer your eyes, feeling his fingers draw patterns on your skin.

And there, settled in his arms, you knew what love felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
